Werewolves And Vampires
by BlackBlood23
Summary: Lucy has a secret, she's a werewolf. She lives a normal, quiet life, hiding her true self from everyone; even her two best friends: Erza Scarlet, the eccentric, beast hunter and Gray Fullbuster, the football fanatic. Until one day, the secretive Natsu Dragneel arrives at school and turns her world upside down. He too, has a secret. AU and NaLu, slightly rewritten.
1. Full Moon And Blood

**Hi, this is my second (technically, my third) fanfic, this, hopefully, will be better than my second because i really wasn't happy about it. This fanfic does have magic, but it's not like in the anime; it's more like the magic in Merlin, amazing show! but only a couple of people can use magic in this fanfic, kay! let the first chapter, begin!**

* * *

_Chapter: 1_

_Lucy's POV:_

I heard howling outside and, of course, sighed. They were always doing this: breaking out of the den and going round, eating whatever they could find. I got up from my slouching position on the couch, still in my school uniform, and walked outside, in to yard.

I found, obviously, a wolf: it had light brown fur with a white underbelly and paws. It was eating a dead chicken, or at least I hope it's dead. It didn't notice me until a few seconds passed. It growled at me so, naturally, I growled back. My eyes changing colour, going from a beautiful chocolate colour to a menacing amber.

I went down to a sprint position and growled more menacingly."Dad, go back inside!" I growled, make 'Dad' back-up in fear, his hind legs through the trapdoor to the basement. He continued to claw at the ground, desperately trying to haul himself up, but failing. I walked up to him and took of one of my shoes and slammed it in to its nose, making him yelp in pain and stopping his futile effort to get a good grip on something. He, however, nimbly sinking his teeth in to my shoe, effectively bringing it down with him. After he fell I instantly slammed the doors shut and grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a hose pipe, and intertwined it with the handle bars; My eyes changing back to its original colour.

Deciding it's best to go to sleep, I went inside, got changed, and went to bed, falling to sleep in seconds.

_The Next Morning..._

I groaned and slowly began to get up. After I had finally got up, I went to the bathroom for a shower, once I had dried myself down, i got changed in to my school uniform: A white button up shirt with a light orange cardigan, with a black skirt and tights. the boys wore a similar uniform: a white button up shirt with a dark brown button up jumper. and black trousers. (see the profile picture at the top if you still have no idea!it's also how Natsu will look like-hair and eye colour wise!) both genders should wear a black tie, but not many people actually follow that.

I leaped down the stairs, to the basement door, and opened the large, metal frame with a small key on the top of the selves around me. I opened the door and went to greet my parents. they both looked tired and were yawning. without saying anything we went upstairs to the living room, that's when I turned and shouted "How could you! You're the one who always said to hide put powers from the world, but at the first smell of meat, you go haywire!""Well, we're not the only one eating things we shouldn't" mam said, pointing towards the open sweet and crisp packets. " that's not the point! oh...and were's my shoe?" I questioned, directing my stare at Dad. He had a guilty look on his face and, reluctantly, handed my shoe over to me: it was definitely not suitable for wearing anymore. "urgh!" I screamed and when to the front door, wanting to get out of this house and go to school, until I realised I have no suitable foot wear for school, so I had to wear the next best thing: welly boots.

_At school:_

I walked across the school field, I heard sniggering from the SLY, the 'coolest girls in school'. it consists of Sherry, Lisanna and Yukino.

I was stopped by the school's bully: Sting, and his two henchmen: Gajeel and Rogue. "what are _those_? you look like a right idiot" he said, gesturing towards the 'shoes' I were wearing. " Yeah, well... unlike you, i can take these off, your stuck with that *pointing at his face* forever" I said, making him shut up. Thankfully.

I carried on walking until i reached the entrance, where i met my best friend, Gray. "What are that on your feet?" he asked questionable, his eyes practically pointing towards the boots. "Hi! nice to meet you too!" i said, sarcastically, "my shoes were eaten by a rat. so I had to use these" I said, gesturing to the boots, " are you sure it wasn't 'the beast'" he joked.

My other friend, Erza, believed that there was a monster up on the moors and often tries to catch it, but with no such luck. many people, including her parents, think she's crazy. "Don't joke about that, it's not funny!" I scolded him. "yes... it's not very nice, is it, Gray" a cold, but familiar, voice whispered, loud enough for me and Gray to hear, but no-one else. Gray visible began to pale and sweat bullets, slowly turning around to face _Her. _"H-Hey, E-E-Erza!" he stuttered, and for good reason, Erza was a black belt in pretty much anything violent wise.

After the mild beating Gray received we entered the school, heading straight to our classroom. Well that was the plan but I really need the toilet so... we split up. After visiting the lavatory I noticed something was off with the school's smell: it often reeked off hundreds of smells, going from sweaty smells, to aromatic perfume smells. This time, there was another smell; it lingered above the rest and smelt like blood and... wood? strange combination.

Being a naturally curious person I followed it, all the way to outside our classroom. I enter the classroom and found the source of the smell. it came off a strange boy, he had a light tan and had honey brown eyes, though what really caught my eye was his spiky pink hair, _pink, _well... I guess that shouldn't surprise me now, after all, I've seen loads of people with... interestingly coloured hair; even multicoloured hair, so, why not _pink. _But, all-in-all, he looked really, quite attractive. Obviously others thought the same thing as the SLY's all had a perverted smile on their faces. He was currently being introduced to the teacher, you know, "I will be your form tutor, so you'll be seeing a lot of me." and all that.

" Are you just gonna stand their, or what?" the guy asked, making me blush and everyone else laugh. I quickly went to my seat and sat down. that's when the teacher decided to stat the obvious: "kids, we have a new pupil at school. Why don't you introduce yourself?" leave it down to Mr. Clive to stat the stupidest of things.

The strange boy nodded and turned to face the class, "Hi! my name's Natsu Dragneel!" He said, smirking.

* * *

**By the way... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! oh... and remember to review, I really need to know whether to carry on or just give up, and it makes me think that i'm actually good at someting, even thought i'm not **


	2. His 'Other Friend'

**hiya! i hope the last chapter was okay... I'm not really sure what to think about it... and being totally bored I decided to write chapter 2, so here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter: 2_

_Lucy's POV_

"Hi! my name's Natsu Dragneel!" He said, smirking. Almost every girl, apart from me and Erza, visibly blushed."hmmm... where to put you? hmmm... ah! i know!" Mr. Clive mumbled to himself. "Natsu! you can sit next to Lucy." He said, nodding like he had made the right decision. I perked up at the sound of my name, I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying, i was more interested in Natsu. I was surprised when I saw him sit right next to me.

If you were wondering, we sat in pairs, I sat by myself with Gray and Erza in front of me. The SLY's sat at the back along with Sting, Gajeel and Rogue.

After briefly introducing Natsu, Mr. Clive began to go through the notices. instead of listening to his boring 'lecture', I decided to start a small conversation with Natsu, starting with:"What the hell are you doing here? _vampire!." _I said it in a hushed tone, so no-one heard. I looked around, making sure no-one was eavesdropping. He had the nerve to laugh right in my face, like it was funny! "Well... unlike _Werewolves, _like you, vampires don't travel in packs, especially _purebloods!_ like me" He whispered, his head in the palm in his right hand, with a mild smirk on his face. "purebloods?" I questioned, I'd heard of vampires, but I didn't know that their were types of Vampires. He did a half-hearted laugh, before answering my question: "you really know nothing about supernatural, do you? um..." "Lucy" "right...Lucy... nice to meet you!" he said, the smirk turning into a warm-hearted grin.

I was taken back by the boy's antic's. only 5 seconds ago were we having a heated conversation and now he was greeting me with an all-out grin. Without realising it was already time for our first lesson, I had Art first, Gray and Food Tech and Erza had maths. So we split up.

"Hello class, today we are going to have a special day, so your allowed to draw, paint and do anything you want today." Mr. Rufus said, Thought i wasn't listening, i was too busy giving glares to Natsu; it turned out he had Art first too. He was grinning like a lunatic and, to be honest, i wanted to grin aswell; it was almost like his grin was contagious.

We were sitting on the same table, along with a guy called Romeo or something. Natsu and Romeo got on really well; like brothers. Whilst me and Natsu didn't get on aswell, but still well enough. At the end of the lesson Mr. rufus came around to look at our work: he had a disapproving scowl on his face for most of the work, until he say Natsu's. He had a shocked expression on his face, i was confused until i saw his work: it was amazing, to say the least. It was a picture of a opening in a wood, with the picture taken looking upwards, towards the sun. their was a crow perched on one of the branches. "That's amazing..." We said in unison.

The rest of the school day went pretty fast, I got to know Natsu slightly better; when he wasn't being hit on by the SLY., along with Erza and Gray. In science our teacher *cough**cough* 'accidentally' blew up the classroom and in PE we had to run a marathon (at least it felt like we had.) But finally, the last lesson ended, I still don't know what a pure-blooded vampire is... guess I should either ask Natsu or Mam. I pondered this whilst I walked through the forest to my house - it was in the middle of no where.

However, on the way to my house i felt something... strange, like i was being watched or followed. That's when i realised that the wind had stopped blowing and storm clouds seemed to be brewing in the sky. I slowed down to a halt a looked around, trying to the the pair of eyes watching me. After a couple of minutes of finding nothing, i decided i was just paranoid and began walking again, only to be stopped by a familiar voice: " you're not paranoid, you know" I looked up to see Natsu standing on a branch, with a foot pressed against the trunk.

He jumped out of the tree and landed on his own two feet, no injures visible. "what are you doing here" i said, i was more curious than annoyed at the pink-haired boy but i guess it didn't come out like that. " I want you to meet someone" he said, making me look around, trying to find this 'someone'. He chuckled at my antics, I think.

"so where is he?" i demanded. he chuckled some more, before outstretching his arm to the side. _"dico vobis Corvum subvenies._" he said, his eyes flashed golden. For a few seconds, i thought he was just winding me up, until i heard the beating of wings. I looked up to see the most beautiful bird ever: it had jet black wings and a pitch black beak, the feathers were shiny and looked fluffy. I could tell it was a raven.

I was shocked when the raven landed on Natsu's outstretched hand and squawked at me, until Natsu's eyes flash golden again and it stopped squawking. I was shocked, to say the least.

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter so decided to end it here, because it thought it was a good time. Remember to review and tell me what's wrong with it, so i know how to make it better. I changed it to a NaLu because it was originally a NaLu but I changed to a NaLi, and now I decided t chane it back.**


	3. The Book

**Hahahahahahahahah! Yes, yes i have. I absolutely love Wolfblood and i can't wait for series 2 to come out. I wish Rhydian and Maddy get together and that Rhydian comes back. ****I based this fanfic on wolfblood and Another idea i had, so i combined them.**

**I know that I really do need Improvement, you don't need to tell me that :). On another note, thanks to all the people who reviewed and to those who didn't... please do. Remember to read my other fanfic and tell me what i can do to make it better for you guys - constructive criticism. With that, let Chapter 3 begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Normal POV:_

"W-What the hell! D-Did you just use magic!" Lucy stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at him. "got it in one!" Natsu said, grinning like a maniac. "Lucy, meet Rik. Rik, meet Lucy." The bird... i mean Rik squawked at Lucy, as if to say: _Hi! nice to meet you! If you annoy me, I'll peck your eyes out! "_why do you have a have a Raven as a pet!" Lucy shouted, dropping the shaky finger and break out of her 'trance'. Natsu sighed and shaked his head, as if he was disappointed. "You still don't know what a pureblood is, do you?" he said as he stopped shaking his head. Lucy shook her head, looking ashamed. "ask your parents, Lucy, they'll know. I need to get going, Bye, Lucy." As he said that, black feathers seemed to spiral around him, making a pillar of black. After a second, the feather stopped moving and fell to the floor. Natsu nowhere in sight.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Lucy had finally made it home: a two-story house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The house overlooks a river that led into town.

She opened the door, that led to a corridor, and took off her shoes. "Mam! Dad! I'm home!" she shouted, after taking her shoes off. "we're in the living room, Honey!" Mam shouted from the room at the end of the corridor. She walked out of the corridor and into the living room. Their were two couches at right angles with an end table in the corner and a coffee table slightly in front of them with a cup of water on it. A large TV opposite the couches with a DVD player and a suround sound player attached to it. The walls were painted dark red and light green and the floor was wooden. Their was a glass door in the top right corner of the room.

_Lucy's POV_

"Mam, what's a pureblood?" i said bluntly, might aswell get it over with. Mam, who was reading a book, stiffened and looked up. "W-Why do you ask, Honey?" she stuttered, as if she was hiding something. "Because i met one today..." I said, cautiously. Mam gave Dad a pleading look; by know he had turned the TV off. After a couple of seconds Dad sighed, "What's his name?" he asked, shocking me. Why did he want to know his name? noticing my discomfort he said " you really don't know anything about vampires..." He said. Why did everyone say that? It makes me sound stupid! Whilst I was thinking this, Dad had gotten up and walked out of the room.

"Mam, where's Dad? he was here just a second ago." I questioned, "He's gone to get 'the book'" she answered. "'the book?'" Okay, know I was confused, what's the book? as if she read my mind she said "you'll find out soon enough."

After a few minutes, Dad came back with a book: it was slim, about 100 pages or so, and had big, bold italics on the cover. " Vampire Histoire?" i read out, Dad sat down and gestured for me to sit down. I did. He open the book to a specific page, then gave it to me. I read the title out loud: "Purebloods and the 3 blood priests of Nyx." He gestured to keep reading:

_Purebloods, also known as the children of Nyx, are Vampires who have no human blood in their bodies. They are stronger, faster and have better senses than all half-bloods. They are the royalties of the Vampire world. _

"Half-bloods?" I said, confused. "basically, vampires who have either been turned by another half-blood or born from a half-blood and a human." Mam sid, matter-of-factly. I continued to read:

_Their a three family's who are purebloods: the Lockser's, the Fernandes's and the Dragneel's. the Lockser's are the quickest out of all the purebloods, the Fernandes's are the strongest out of all the purebloods and finally, the Dragneel's are the best at magic out of all the purebloods. The Dragneel's are said to be the best out of the three family's. _

_Each pureblood has their own specific Animal that they can control and summon at will. they are known as guardians. On the Summer or Winter solstice the the strongest of each family come together to have a banquet and perform a ritual to summon the primordial of night, Nyx. These people are known a the three blood priests of Nyx. Not much else is known about purebloods, apart from they aren't effected by sunlight like most mortals believe, but they do get weaker if they are prolonged to it._

"So that's why you wanted to know his name, to see which family he comes from" I said, facing my Dad. He nodded in agreement, "so...?" "Huh? oh... His names Natsu Dragneel." I said, getting up. "So he's part of the magic family..." Mam mumbled to herself, I only just heard, even with my super hearing.

"Well, it's getting late. why don't we have dinner now?" Dad said getting up and going to the kitchen: through the glass door in the corner. It was about 6:30.

After having dinner, doing my homework, having a bath and brushing my teeth I got into bed and, eventually, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A hooded figure took the hand mirror off the top shelf in the dimly lit room. It was strangely beautiful with roses carved out of the dark wood. The figure picked up a pitch black candle and set it alight. The figure began to mumble something under their breath as the reflection began to fade, showing a pink haired teenager slouching on his bed.

"I finally found you... Natsu Dragneel..." The figure said, before laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Remember to review and check out my other fanfic. T o those who didn't like this because it was a NaLi, yeah, i must admit that it just didn't feel right writing it, and, I only like NaLi because of the style of painting their done in, i think it's really good! Apart from that I have mood swings, Changing between NaLu and NaLi.**


	4. Revision

**Hi. sorry i haven't updated in ages, i haven't been getting much sleep and i had a triple science test a few days ago, then an english and maths test, so it kinda piled up. Remember to reveiw, please! i really need the moral support and construcitve critisism, I know i'm not perfect. So remember or else I'll have to slow down the updating time *evil grin* Only joking! I love writing these fanfic's, or am I?**

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Lucy's POV:_

I sighed, it's been one week since Natsu joined fiore high, and I must say it's been the longest week ever: it turns out that Natsu's not very good at science and accidentally set half the science block alight, he was, luckily, not suspended. I also found out that he likes to play pranks. But, unlike normal pranks, he uses magic to make it more 'fun' and I must say, I've never feared for my life before this week. He , thankfully, gave up on the pranks after receiving multiple glares from me, mam, dad, erza, gray and everyone else in the school. We're lucky that people didn't find out about the use of magic.

Right now, I'm in a science lesson, listening to Mrs milkovich talking about the anatomy of a plant. Natsu was sitting behind me, probably looking as bored as me. Now, don't get me wrong, I love science, but we _were_ supposed to do a practical today and because of a certain _someone_ the teacher decided against it. I'm not holding anything against Natsu, even I didn't know that if you add water to potassium it would set alight.

"Miss Heartphilia?" I perked up at the sound of my name, noticing everyone was looking at me, making me blush. Mrs was looking at me expectantly. "could you- um- repeat the question, miss?" I said, embarrassed. Everyone snickered, whilst the teached just sighed, putting a hand on her hip. " I said, could you please explain the chemical formula for photosynthesis?" she asked, looking at me in the eyes. " oh... um, 6CO2 + 6H2O + energy = 6O2 + C6H12O6, also known as 6 Carbon dioxide + 6 Waters = Glucose + 6 Oxygens." I said, nervously. "good, and next time, Lucy, listen." She said, making me blush again and look away.

"Well, it's near the end of the lesson. everyone, i want you to revise for the upcoming tests and complete an essay on the anatomy of plants." Everyone groaned, including me. I got up and packed my bag, i was about to walk out of the classroom until I was stopped by Natsu. "hey, Luce" he said, putting a hand around my shoulder,"* sigh * what do you want, Natsu?" I said, sounding slightly annoyed, " Wow... so cold" he muttered, loud enough for me to hear. " sorry... I've not been sleeping well; with all the end of year exams coming up and all." We were both walking down the corridor, towards the exit. "It's okay!" he said, cheerily, "so i was wondering, can you come to my house to help me revise?" He continued.

I was slightly confused, Natsu was actually quite smart, even if he doesn't act like it. " It's more fun with two people" he said, almost as if he read my mind. I sighed again, before saying, " fine... I'll come round a 5:00, kay!" I said, before running into the woods, "kay!" I heard him shout in the distance.

* * *

* ding dong *

I rung the bell. it turned out that Natsu's family lived in the richest part of town: his was a large 3 store house, with red bricks and a stone path leading towards a deep brown wooden door. luscious plants and small, bright green trees were planted, outlining the path. The wood was visible from behind the house. As soon as I had rung the bell the door opened, revealing a small blue haired girl, with chocolate-brown eyes, like mine. she was wearing a casual dress and had a timid look on her face. "y-you m-must be Lucy, c-come in!" she squeaked, opening the door in a welcoming manner. I walked in and took my shoes off. " N-natsu's u-upstairs." she said, pointing to the stairs leading up to the next floor.

I thanked her and jumped up the stairs; two at a time. It was really easy to tell what room was Natsu's as all the other room's were clean. His, on the other hand, really... wasn't.

Their had cloths and pizza boxes scattered on the floor and his bed was unmade. The walls were painted a bright red colour and the carpet was a dark purple, almost black. pieces of paper and books were all over the floor, his artwork covered the wall opposite to the bed. Natsu was at his desk, typing on his computer. He seemed to be too preoccupied in his typing to notice me, so I sneaked up behind him and said in his ear, " Hello, Natsu"

The reaction was priceless. He quite literally jumped out of the chair, slipped, and fell in a pile of cloths. I couldn't stop laughing, even when he got up and gave me a death glare. "stop laughing!" he screamed, " And what if I don't?" I said smugly, bad mistake. An evil grin came on to his face as he muttered "bad mistake..." witch made me stop laughing and look at him, confused. "_conclusit_" He said, his eyes flashing golden. I suddenly found that I couldn't move or open my mouth, when I tried, it came out as a muffled mumble. Now it was his time to laugh. I gave him the darkest glare i could, which just made him laugh harder.

I tackled him to the ground, kneeing him in the stomach, hard. "Alright! Alright! Easy!" he said, pushing me off him and looking me in the eye. "...3...2...1..."he muttered, before clicking his hands. "can we get on with the revision" he said before standing up and offering a hand. I took it and mumbled a fine.

* * *

A hooded figure stood in a Amazing room. It was rectangular and looked like a chapel with the tainted windows and long, stone pillars. A large organ set stood tall at the end of the room with double doors on the other side. In the middle was an altar with a trembling boy strapped to it, the figure standing over him. everything was made out of stone, apart from the windows. "W-What are y-you going t-to do to me" he stuttered, trying to keep his fear intact. "That's none of your concern..." The figure said, you could tell that it was a woman from the tone of voice. She drew out a silver knife with a golden twirl at the hilt. The boy started to tremble more. "P-Please!" He pleaded. " Don't worry... you won't feel a thing..." she said, scarilly soothing.

She lifted the knife over her head and holding it with both hands. " _Sit tempus obeditis mihi, facere cultro fictae gurges temporis percutiat invitos et facere oppidum incidunt in mediaevalis vitae. Et ego trahant elegit rex est." _she enchanted, stabbing the boy in the heart. A blood gurgling scream came out of his mouth. before... nothing.

* * *

Me and Natsu were revising on his, recently cleaned, desk. It took 10 minutes just to clear his desk. We were talking about astronomy until Natsu's eyes suddenly widened, then narrowed. "Natsu?" I questioned, slightly worried about the pink- haired vampire. "It couldn't be..." he whispered, I hardly heard it, even with my great hearing. "Natsu!" I said, slightly louder, now I was really worried. " get down!" he suddenly shouted. jumping at me. The house suddenly started to tremble, small pieces of dust falling from the ceiling. "What's happening!?" I shouted, but my voice was drowned out the loud, low grumble from deep in the earth.

After about 30 seconds the rumbling began to stop and we both got off of the ground. "What happened?!" I questioned, walking over to the window. " Lucy, stop!" He shouted, but it was too late. My eyes widened with shock at what was in front of me.

* * *

**So, how was it? I felt like it didnt make much sense at parts. And don't worry, I won't change it back to NaLi, I can Assure you... Remember to reveiw and I put up ANOTHER fanfic so remember to read it and hopfully I'll update sooner, bye!**


	5. Medieval?

**Hi! I just went to see our new dog, It's so cute and fluffy :3. Remember to review and favourite/follow. And I'm updating this one more often because it's actually really fun to write about, especially this part of the fanfic. Sorry for not updating in forever but i put up ANOTHER fanfic and we got our new dog so I spent a lot of time with him.**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Lucy's POV:_

Okay, I've seen a lot of strange things in my lifetime, but nothing could compare to to seeing this: the entire city had gone medieval, literally. the once cement roads had now turned into mud pavements the brick houses had turned into stone and wood hut-like homes and the people, oh... the people, they were wearing either rags or fine silk dresses and tuxedos. many were either looking at stores or actually running them, but some seemed to be hiding in the secluded corners and streets, almost as if they were scared.

"W-What the hell!?" I murmured, looking over to Natsu for a answer. "their's no time to waste" He said quickly, grabbing a red hoodie of the floor and putting it on. He then began rummaging through his wardrobe, as if he was looking for something. I moved away from the window, still in a daze. By now Natsu was stuffing things into a reasonably large backpack before slinging it over his right shoulder and grabbing me by the hand. "Luce, we need to go..." He began, tugging my hand slightly. I hesitantly nodded my head, I had no idea what was happening, but it seemed as if Natsu did.

As soon as began to nod my head, a loud banging sound was heard from the front door, it sounded like someone was trying to knock the door down. Natsu t'ched before viciously pulling me toward the door, leaving his room. He them leaped down the stairs, pulling me behind him and nearly tripping me up. The banging at the door had become more violent , making the very floor tremor. It was surprising that the door hadn't been blown off it's hinges.

Instead of opening the door, Natsu ran right past it and into the kitchen: It was rectangular with a tiled floor and marble counters a door in the top right corner. Natsu then unslung his bag and began to grab anything out of the cupboards: crisps, biscuits, bread... etc. He didn't stop until it was filled to the brim before slinging it over his shoulder again. He grabbed my hand, but looser this time. He gently tugged me towards the door in the corner. I complied.

Natsu was just about to open the door when a deep voice boomed over the banging of the door, "come out, warlock!" You could tell he was a male from the tone and pitch of the voice. Natsu seemed to wince at what was called out, however i was simply confused. why had he called him a 'warlock' instead of 'vampire'. I had no time to ask as Natsu ripped the door open and sprinted outside, into the dense wood.

We were running, fur and ash trees looming over us. The trees made a thick canopy of deep green over us as we jumped and crawled over fallen trees covered in moss. We could hear the shouts of men far behind us as we entered a small valley, cliff-sides surrounding us with slime glistening in the sunlight. boulders precariously balanced high above. The shouting was getting louder, yet we still ran.

My legs were burning and I was beginning to slow down, my breath was raspy in my throat. We weaved around rocks that were sticking out but I just couldn't keep up. I began to slip up and fall over, but before i hit the cold ground I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my torso, stopping the fall. " we need to keep running!" he said urgently, "I-I can't carry on!" I spluttered out, gasping for much needed air. Natsu cursed under his breath before slowly placing me on the floor, standing up and looking towards where the booming voices were coming from, not a second later 6 people came running towards them.

All of them were wearing the same outfit: a long, bluish jacket, with pinkish edges and straps on the cuffs, over a high-collared shirt bearing a five-pointed star, white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a buckle decorated by a large gem, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a snake pattern. they were running in pairs screaming unrecognisable words at us. I felt fear building in my stomach as they drew their swords.

What happened next was surprising to say the least.

Natsu pulled both of his hands to his thighs, before thrusting them forward, his eyes flashing. The two at the back were sent flying backwards, out cold. He then balled his hand into fists and slammed his forearms together, making the middle two smash into each other. He finally crossed his hands before shooting them them to his sides, the last two slamming into the cliffsides.

A few seconds passed before i remembered to breath, I was both shocked and scared at the power Natsu had just displayed. He just sighed and turned to look at me, offering a hand, which I gladly excepted. "We need to get out of here, I'll tell you everything later" He said while he lifted me onto my feet. I could only nod.

Half-and-hour later We found a clearing next to a lake. The sun was setting over the lake, making it glow a brilliant red. We hadn't spoken to each other since the little 'chase'; both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Natsu went to gather fire wood, giving me a little time to myself. What the hell's happened to stoneybridge? how had Natsu done that... that 'thing' with the hands, I'd never seen that before!? why did the soldier call Natsu a warlock? These thoughts whirled through my head as i stared aimlessly at the lake shore, I hadn't even realised that Natsu had come back.

"Hey..." He spoke softly, placing the gathered branches on the floor. "hey" I responded, turning to face him. He was sitting opposite me, with the branches in the middle. "I'm guessing you have many questions, right?" He said, looking at the branches. I nodded. "I'll try to explain it as best as i can..." He began, taking a big breath before continuing, "I'll start with why that man called me a warlock. I'm technically a Warlock, as he said, but i could also be refered to as a vampire. Vampires are a type of witch as we use blood as our main source of energy, It's known as blood-magic. But their are witches that use bones as their main source of energy, that's known as bone-magic. Most people know us as vampires because of the Humans superstitions, That's why you recognised me a vampire and not a witch."

I nodded slowly, " as for what happened to the town, It's probably the work of a druid" he continued, but i quickly stopped him, "what's a druid?" He gave me a _what the fuck?!_ kind of look, before sighing in defeat. " A druid is a person who has given their soul to a primordial being, a sort of god, and they get the abilities of that god." he answered, I nodded my head again. " so if a druid sold his soul to the primordial of shadows, he'd have control over shadows" I questioned, He nodded his head in agreement. " Yeah... my guess that the druid took the power of the primordial of time, kronos" he said. I nodded my head in understanding. "As for the hand thingy I've always had exceptional power in magic, after all, I'm a Dragneel!" He said proudly.

By now it was nearly night-time so I could hardly see Natsu. I was about to say something but Natsu beat me to it, _"__ adolebit" _He murmured, even I had a difficult time hearing it. As soon as he said it the twigs bursted into light, sending a comforting glow over the clearing. I smiled softly as I watched the flames crackle. I began to feel drowsy and in near seconds I was lying on the floor, asleep.

* * *

**Okay! How was that! Love?, hate?, don't know?, don't care? TELL ME! remember to read the one i put up i you want and if you have any questions regarding the explaination please tell me so i can explain it better. Bye!**


End file.
